Fighters Club Extraordinaire: Original Pilot
Two girls named Corrina and Jackie were walking down the halls of the school as people headed out to the buses and their cars. They were talking about what to do after school, after graduation. “So where do we go after this?” asked Jackie as she swung her head to the right side of her body. “After what?” asked Corrina as she looked at Jackie. “You know, school and shit,” Jackie explained. “I mean, we’ve only known each other for a year but we rented an apartment and stuff already and… well…” she scratched the back of her head. “I don’t understand.” said Corrina. “We have the apartment already, we’ll get jobs and…” she paused. “Did you have something to say to me?” “Well yeah. I think you might know what it is…” she said. Corrina’s face went white. She liked Jackie but she could not be in a relationship with her without revealing her big secret. She came over to her. “Look, I like you but... “ “What?” asked Jackie. Corrina’s arms went up and then went down wimply. She put her hands on Jackie’s shoulder. “Alright, I’ve kept this a secret long enough. Just… be honest to me okay? Follow me to the bathroom.” Jackie followed Corrina down the winding halls, not entirely sure what she was in for. The two entered the bathroom and Corrina and Jackie got into a stall. Corrina stood on the stall as Jackie looked around, curious what was going on. “I don’t really understand what’s going on here,” Jackie said, crossing her arms. Corrina nervously unzipped her pants and displayed a fairly lengthy penis. “Oh… oh wow.” “I know, I don’t like it either, I’m gonna try and get it removed but-” Corrina explained, zipping back up. She was cut off before she could talk further. “Are you serious?” asked Jackie as Corrina was far too flustered to see the look on her face. “You wanna get rid of that?” “You’re not disgusted by it?” asked Corrina. “Not at all!” Jackie beamed. “I thought I asked you to be honest, are you seriously okay with it?” asked Corrina. “I am definitely okay with it.” said Jackie honestly and earnestly. “...alright then. Well, we should uh… plan something out if we’re gonna take this to the next level.” she said. “Date after graduation?” suggested Jackie. “Uh, sure.” said Corrina. ---- ---- It was a morning about a year after she had revealed it to Jackie. They had been dating for about the same time. A lot had changed. Such as how she woke up in the mornings. She awoke naked as Jackie's head rested on top of the blanket, her ass up just a bit in the air as she leaned closer. She wasn't laying on the bed, she leaning onto it, pulling back the covers slightly as Corrina began to slowly awaken into reality. “Good morning…” purred Jackie, sliding off the covers more. She slid her fingers just above Corrina's groinal area, Corrina's eyes tensing up as her fingers made contact with her bare skin. Jackie could feel Corrina's cock rise and smiled, pulling back the covers even more to see Corrina's dick stiffen in front of her. "Looks like someone's got a case of the morning wood again... " Corrina glanced embarrassingly as Jackie set her lips on the tip of her length. This was pretty much every morning, but boy, Jackie sure knew how the hell to turn her on. “T-that’s sensitive…” Corrina moaned under her panted breath. Jackie knew and swallowed some of the tip, a cooing moan escaping Corrina’s lips. Jesus. Jackie’s tongue flickered down her length, returning to her mouth almost as quickly as it had gone out. She devoured more of her cock, causing Corrina to grip the sheets. She did this every morning, yet Corrina was never really ready for it. “Ungh…” moaned Corrina at a higher pitch than usual. Jackie took it in stride, her mouth at the farthest point it could go concerning the length of Corrina’s cock. She bobbed up and down her length, Corrina at the rope’s end concerning her stamina. “Fu-uuuck… I’m gonna…” Jackie felt ropes of white hot cum fill her mouth, some of it trickling out that were caught later as she licked her lips. “Well, now we can begin the day…” Jackie smiled as she watched Corrina get up slowly out of bed, her dick still erect but starting to get limp. Corrina shuffled through her drawers, finding a black bra and clasped it around her back “I never got why you wear clothes in the house, to be frank…” replied Jackie as she headed to the kitchen. “Well…” Corrina said as she slipped on some boxers. “I wear more than a sweater and a pair of sneakers.” “Nobody’s forcing you to wear more than that…” teasingly said Jackie. Corrina shrugged it off. She liked Jackie naked but she wasn’t too comfortable enough in her body to walk around naked like she did. She slid a black tank top on, hitching her olive colored cargo pants up. She grabbed her glasses from the nightstand and headed to the kitchen. Jackie didn’t bother getting dressed until they were leaving the house, so she was eating cereal in the nude. Corrina sat down with a bowl and sppon and grabbed the box of OatSqars. “So… what are we doing today?” “I dunno, but we’re sort of poor right now, can’t just live off the money the government gives us anymore.” said Jackie, quickly wolfing down a spoonful of OatSqars. “What do you mean by that?” asked Corrina. “The government thing?” asked Jackie. “No, by the whole ‘we’re sort of poor’ thing you were just saying.” replied Corrina. “Ah. Well… when you buy a bunch of figurines every week…” explained Jackie. Corrina put her hand over her own mouth. “Shit.” she muffled out. “It’s fine… we just need to get a job. Just one of us, really...” Jackie said, dipping back into the bowl. “Right… right… I’ll get a job at the mall or something.” said Corrina, trying to figure out how to fix the situation. ---- More still coming when I'm not a lazzeee pieeeece of shiiiiit Category:Fighters Club Extraordinaire Category:Writings Category:Short Stories